


窥望深渊

by styx



Category: Highlander: The Series, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>查尔斯·泽维尔试图读亚当·皮尔森的心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	窥望深渊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Depths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564824) by [MarbleGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove). 



标题：窥望深渊（《Peering Into the Depths》）  
  
原作：Marbleglove  
  
作者博客：<http://marbleglove.livejournal.com/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/564824](564824)  
或：<http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/334239.html?thread=59387551>  
  
衍生派别：电影《X战警》系列（《X-Men》，又译《变种特工》等）；  
电视剧《挑战者》（《Highlander》，又译《高地人 / 时空英豪 / 挑战游戏 / 高地英灵》等）  
  
角色：米索斯，X教授  
  
作者注：tigriswolf给出提示词“《挑战者》/《X战警》，米索斯+X教授，他所发现的唯一一位完全无法感受其精神的人。”  
我不确定这确切是你所想的，不过……  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **窥望深渊**  
  
原著：Marbleglove  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
“斯考特，请送我们回学校去。”  
  
“出了什么问题吗，教授？学校没事儿吧？”  
  
“不，不，一切都好。”他向自己的旧日学生发去一波镇静之感。“我只是今晚想回学校。我们可以明天一早再开车回来。”  
  
查尔斯本打算在会议所在酒店过夜，而不是回学校，可那是在他见到亚当•皮尔森博士之前了。  
  
查尔斯是一个座谈小组，“对‘变种’一词的社会相对生理学理解”，的一员。讨论进行得很不错，广泛的观点得到提出，很好的问题被加以问及。皮尔森博士就 ‘变种’一词出现之前的那些变种人提出了一个好问题。查尔斯从未学过历史语言学，因此他会那么微妙地扫描一下他的同会者的意识，好进一步理解那人的回答。 而他试图同样对皮尔森博士那么做。  
  
皮尔森博士是……  
  
……非常安静……  
  
……并且一路往下遥遥无尽。  
  
那感觉就像是自由落体，直到他骤然回神。  
  
不是所有的精神生就一样。这话查尔斯没有告诉任何人，不过，既然它一定会给出错误的印象。他完全绝对地相信所有人都该被平等相待。他的信念部分基于平等相待是最好的实践选择的观点，而非因为它基于人人平等。  
  
另一部分则在于，尽管精神千变万化，它们却并不总是以一种令它们更好或是更坏的方式变化。它们只是不同罢了。更多或更少共通。更多或更少同他自己的精神谐调。  
  
精神不是一样的。因而，查尔斯不由自主地以不同的方式同它们交互。  
  
当他不过是路经一条街道，或是参加一次会议时，如情况可能的，他倾向于浏览外散的思绪，而非费神更往深处探看。那些思绪是他精神上一股子轻轻的压力，无论他留意它们与否。  
  
揣摩思绪含义的难度人各不同。  
  
一些思绪很容易了解，滑入查尔斯自己的意识中，轻松得仿佛它们是他自己的念头。  
  
另外一些思绪要困难些，像是与某个脚步古怪跳跃的人同步。他不得不把自己的意识同他们匹配，以正确的解译那些念头。  
  
有时候这样的花招很有趣，像是把他的意识同一个欢笑的六岁稚童相匹配，有时候那是极度不悦的，像是扭曲自己的意识以匹配一个恐怖分子。  
  
有趣抑或是不悦，轻松抑或是困难，查尔斯能够解读人们的意识，他能够看清他们。  
  
只除了亚当•皮尔森博士。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
皮尔森博士的思绪不曾发散，或者哪怕是置于浅表扫描易及之处。相反，那儿有的只是寂静。不是一种隔绝的寂静，像是戴上头盔的埃里克那样，或是艾玛•弗罗斯 特攻击时那一种暴力的寂静，甚或是他听到过太多次的那一种死寂，而是等待着一个或许永远不会到来的声音的寂静。像是冲着一个洞窟里喊叫却不曾听到任何回 声。那是一种不偏不倚的寂静，无论如何都一点儿不在乎他。  
  
那深深叫人不安。  
  
“教授？我们到了。”斯考特打断了他的沉思，他依然显得很是担忧。查尔斯毫不意外地看到琴替他打开门，预备着追问他们出人意料的归来的事儿。  
  
“啊，谢谢。我要去用脑波增幅器核对点儿东西。我肯定斯考特会乐于跟你谈谈一切有关会议的事。”查尔斯几乎为把斯考特推出去挡枪而过意不去了，可以那么说吧，但却完全不够负疚到不去那么做。  
  
他去了脑波增幅器那里，锁上门，把其他所有人关在门外。  
  
戴好头盔，他回顾会议中心。  
  
当他需要些超出浮表念头的东西时，查尔斯经由人们的自我核心将他们接近。每个人都拥有那么一个闪亮点，那是他们的自我。脑波增幅器帮助他触及的正是这些 点。有时候一个人的自我被一层阴影所掩盖。大多是卧底探员或是真正专注的体验派演员。通常而言，他可以稍费一点儿劲挖掘进那些表层，尽管这里有那么些人是 他需要脑波增幅器来触及的。  
  
了解自我的那份中心点让查尔斯可以了解那个人，无有思绪甚或是记忆的干扰。他了解他们，哪怕他不一定知晓他们的历史。  
  
探察向会议中心酒店，成千人于他的知觉中亮起。他匆匆掠过他们。那里有职员和学生，志愿者和主持人。他们没有一位是皮尔森博士。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
他退回来，重新一一扫过他们，这一次放慢了些。不再只是探察他们是谁，这一次他也探察起他们的念头。  
  
纳塔拉杨博士正在酒店餐厅里同皮尔森博士说话。  
  
他们讲的是印度语，不过查尔斯需要的话也能理解，然而相反他利用纳塔拉杨博士作为一个焦点来试图找到皮尔森博士。因为皮尔森博士不在那儿。他的自我没有向 查尔斯的知觉闪亮，相反那里有一点儿淡淡的微光，几乎像是热气蜃景，似有还无。而接着，伴随着一下意识扭转，查尔斯找到它了，找到世界的一个豁口。那正是 查尔斯在座谈会期间差一点陷落进去的深井。  
  
它很是深幽，很是阴暗。深邃过查尔斯所能感知，哪怕有脑波增幅器的协助。那底下存在着一个自我，查尔斯知道。那里一定存在着那份闪亮的存在中心。可它却是远在那黑暗深处之下，遥远得查尔斯无法知晓它的存在，除了它肯定存在这点。  
  
查尔斯尽他所能地窥望进那深处，却只看到幽暗的深邃。  
  
这里存在着那么份诱惑，哦那般的诱惑，放开他的锚，任由自己更深地沉落，因为肯定如果他再深入只那么一点点，他就会看见些什么，他就会看到尽头的光。相反，他收神退回自己的身体中，关掉了脑波增幅器。  
  
明早他会回到研讨会上，看看自己是否能够接近皮尔森博士。  
  
查尔斯还从未感觉这么像个变种人，这么的依赖自己的力量，如这一刻当它们有负于他时一般。如果想要更多了解皮尔森博士，查尔斯将不得不通过人类的方式去了 解，借由谈话、声音和个人形象。查尔斯是一个变种人，是的，可他也是一个人类。如果他无法通过变种人的方式了解皮尔森博士，那么他会以人类的方式同皮尔森 会面。因为如果说他的变种人力量告诉了他什么的话，那就是皮尔森博士是特别而值得了解的。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
